


cracks in the masks we wear

by iTwinDragons (rNgDragon)



Series: Drabble Requests [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Camping, F/M, Fem!Hanzo, Fluff, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, bunnyribbit, how do i tag this??, i dont know if this counts as transgender or not, people swear a bunch, request fic, started as a oneshot but idk what happened, theres a bit of angst, theres eventually gonna be Pharmercy, they go on a road trip the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rNgDragon/pseuds/iTwinDragons
Summary: Life was hard enough for Hanzo; joining Overwatch and dealing with his seemingly never changing, annoying brother. Just when he thought he'd finally figured it all out and started to accept the fact that the cyborg was indeed Genji, the Dragons decided they need to throw his life into chaos. Waking up in a different gender body, Hanzo now needs to figure out what the hell happened, but a certain cowboy starts getting in the way.Oh, and Genji? He isn't trying to make her life any easier- on purpose or not.





	cracks in the masks we wear

**Author's Note:**

> > Dragix101  
> Mchanzo-gender bent, where one Hanzo turnes into a beautiful women one day. And everyone takes notice, but Mccree can't help himself filrt with her even more, and she eventfully falls for him. But tires to fight it. And in this she can try to hide the gender, and Mccree is the first one to find out
> 
> [Well, sorry I didn't exactly follow the request. I really wanted to write wingman genji lmao]
> 
> So, this is going to be a genderbent fic. If that discomforts you in any way or you just don't like it, just please don't read it. Also, I know, I genderbent a character to make a heterosexual ship. (this is only rated T cuz theres swearing)
> 
> Warnings exist for a reason.
> 
>  
> 
> **TW/CW: Genderbending, lame jokes, swearing and annoying narrator.**

-

Hanzo woke feeling like something was very wrong. He wasn't sure what it was, but he had the sense of something strange. He'd been drinking in his room again last night after he had woken up from the dream; the one that he had been reliving since that day he'd killed his own brother. No matter how many times Genji had said he'd forgiven him or told him that it was okay, Hanzo would never be able to wash the blood from his hands.

Strangely enough, he didn't feel hungover, but there was a strange ache in his chest- and more embarrassingly- his groin area. Said cyborg ninja probably had something to do with it, as per usual.

Hanzo got up and stretched, easing his arms above his head and trying to loosen the sore muscles on his back. Was it him, or did he suddenly feel shorter? No, he was probably just tired. He shuffled over the washroom, a glass in hand. His throat was dry and needed water. He turned on the tap, letting the water fill to the top of the glass before he brought it to his lips, greeting his tired reflection in the mirror. He was so shocked at what he saw that he didn't realize the glass slipping from his fingers.

It fell the floor, shattering into hundreds of glass shards as its contents spilled out, forgotten.

What was this? Hanzo stared at the mirror, his eyes wide with shock. This can't be him- this must be a joke. He rubbed his eyes again, blinking and shaking his head, but the image stayed the same, reflecting his surprise right back at him.

Hanzo looked back down at his own clothed body, almost not recognizing it. No- it was all wrong. All of this was wrong. His body was no longer rigid and layered with muscle after years of training, but he was leaner, the contours of his body more defined.

He felt the rumble of his dragons awakening in his arm and rolled up his left sleeve. The tattoo was still there, at least, but it was the rumbling that disturbed him. The dragons were awake, he knew. The rumbling was so familiar, almost like what it sounded like when they wanted to come out during the battle. He stared quietly for a few more seconds before he realized- they were laughing at him.

This was their doing.

Hanzo groaned, covering his face with his hands. Why this? Why now? It must be a test of his will.

If this is what the dragons decreed, so be it.

It doesn't, however, mean he can't get help.

-

Genji paused, right before he brought his sword down on the training bot's head. A small little notification appeared at the corner of his visor, surprising him a bit. His brother never asked for his help in anything, even when they were children. It was rare nowadays to get Hanzo to even have a proper conversation with him. Whatever he needed, it had to be important.

"Watch out, Genji!" Tracer tackled him to the floor just as lasers shot over his head, reminding him that the training simulation was not over.

"Thanks," he mumbled, getting back to his feet. "Athena, end the simulation!" The surrounding buildings and roads of King's Row faded away, leaving them in a large, white room.

"Aw, what's wrong, luv?" Tracer pouted at him. "Why'd you gotta end it so early? I was winning."

"Hanzo's in trouble!" Genji was already halfway through the door, running to his brother's aid. "Gotta go; I'll explain later!"

His surroundings were a blur as he ran, his green lights trailing behind him. He almost missed Hanzo's door, skidding on the floor, causing sparks to form between his prosthetics feet and the metal floor. Genji fell backward, catching himself last moment with an outstretched hand.

"Hanzo!" He got to his feet and pounded on the door. "I'm here! I'm here! What's wrong? What do you need help with?" The door opened a slight crack, revealing an unlit room. He tried to push the door open, but it didn't move, probably being jammed by Hanzo's foot. "Hanzo?"

"Just- just come in first." That was odd. That didn't sound like Hanzo at all. His brother's voice was usually smooth and deep, but now it was slightly higher pitched and lost its edge. Maybe it wasn't Hanzo at all.

"What's wrong? Are you going through puberty again?" He joked, trying to cover up his worry.

"No- just- just come in." The door opened just wide enough for him to fit through, then an arm reached out and quickly pulled him in. "Don't laugh."

Genji looked up at Hanzo, slightly confused when he was face to face with a familiar looking Japanese woman instead. Her hair was even done up like his too. "Uh, Hanzo? I think there's a random woman in your room. She's wearing your pajamas."

She scowled at him, the disappointed frown evident on her face. "Think, you idiot. Who do you think I am?"

Huh. She was insulting him like Hanzo would usually do. That was weird. He looked her over again, trying to think. She was wearing his clothes. "Are you sleeping with my brother?"

"No! Genji-" She grabbed the side of his helmet and pulled him closer to her face. "Look at me. Actually look, look closely. What do you see?"

"Hey- whoa, let go." Genji pulled away, shaking his head at the woman. "You don't want to do that. If Hanzo comes back and sees this, he'll kill me- again."

She literally face-palmed, sliding her hand down her face. "Genji. Listen to me closely. I. Am. Hanzo."

Genji continued to stare at her, trying to absorb what she just said. "Then where's your beard?" Out of all things- out of all of it- that is what he asked first. He saw the confusion on her face as well.

"What?"

"Your beard," he continued awkwardly. "Y'know, Hanzo had a beard. He treated it like it meant the world to him. It was well trimmed-"

"Really?" She stared at him. "That is what you ask of all things. Not how? Or why? Or prove it? You ask of my beard of all things?"

"Uh, yes?" Genji shuffled awkwardly. Why did he say that? "I mean, like, the real Hanzo wouldn't ever leave his beard behind, no matter what happens."

"Did you really think that my beard was the most important thing to me?" She sighed, exasperation clear on her face.

He gives her a pointed look. "Well, yeah, but you aren't Hanzo."

She makes a noise of frustration and rolled up her left sleeve. "Look at this, Genji. Look." The dragon tattoo that Hanzo had was on her arm, every single last detail. It was too detailed to have been copied exactly; even the small mistakes where the ink bled past the lines were there. He placed his metal hand on it, feeling the energetic hum of the dragons coiled beneath her skin. He was pretty convinced now, but he still wanted to tease her a little more. Well, if she was Hanzo, it was his job to annoy his older sibling. "Okay, 'Hanzo'," he started carefully. "How do I know that you aren't a clone or like, his twin sister?"

"Really?" She sighed again, arching her eyebrow at him. The action was just so- Hanzo.

"Okay, fine." Genji smiled beneath his mask. "If you are Hanzo, what did I give you on your tenth birthday?"

"Nothing," she deadpanned. "You gave me a nicely wrapped present with nothing inside, saying I didn't deserve any better." She smiled, thinking back. "Father grounded you for a week after that. You were always a little annoyance back then."

"Hanzo, it's really you!" He cried dramatically, pulling her into an embrace. "I missed you so much, _Nīsan_! No, no, no. _Onēsan_! This is a miracle! I've always wanted a sister!"

"No, you wouldn't," she snorted, playfully pushing him away. "You would have hated a sister. I would probably never play with you either."

"Yeah," Genji snorts, trying to think Hanzo as a strict, no-nonsense older sister. "Maybe if I had a sister, she might not have killed-" He caught himself right before he said it, mentally cursing himself for almost bringing up 'the forbidden topic'. It wasn't really forbidden, but what he called it because of how Hanzo always seemed uncomfortable when it was brought up.

He saw the flash of discomfort on 'his sister's' -he wasn't really sure how to address her yet- face, before she smoothed it back down to Hanzo's trademark mask. "No," she started hesitantly as if she was unsure of herself. "I probably would have ended up killing you no matter what."

He stared at her, not getting what she just said until it hit him. "Did you just make a joke?" Genji laughed. "You are definitely, for sure not Hanzo."

"Genji."

"Whatever made this happen must have changed you a lot if so."

"Genji."

"Oh, I'm betting that the dragons had to do with-"

"Genji." She places her hands on his shoulders, stopping his pointless rambling. Her hands hesitantly moved up, undoing the latches on the back of his helmet and gently removed his visor. Her sad brown eyes met his own, so similar in hue, but the pale, scarred skin on his face contrasted with his own eyes, making the colours seem to differ greatly. "I'm sorry."

He looked down at her, seeing her trying to blink away tears. "Hanzo, I have forgiven you already. There's no need to-"

"Look what I did to you!" She shouted, pulling away. Disgust was written plainly on her face, but he wasn't sure if it was directed at him, or herself. "You can't just forgive that and pass by it like it never happened."

Genji stared at his sister, trying to find the right words to say. "I'm not acting like it didn't happen. I am just accepting that it did, and there's nothing that we can do to change it." He put a hand on her shoulder. "The only thing that we can do now is to make amends for our past mistakes. Mistakes that we both made."

Hanzo smiled slightly at that, wiping her face and watching him with sad eyes. "You've changed a lot Genji. Seems like you finally grew up."

"Maybe a near death experience is good enough to get someone back on track." He smiled in return. "Let's figure out how to solve your problem now."

-

"No, absolutely not." Hanzo scowled at her younger brother, who was holding up a black yukata with assorted armor pieces. It also came with a gold sash belt with a carved buckle and an Oni mask of the Prajna. "Where the hell did you even find that?"

"Why not?" Genji whined. "And I didn't just find it, Commander Reyes made it for me back in Blackwatch. It was for a Halloween party."

"And just why would I wear that?"

"Well, uh- do you want people to see you like this?" Genji asks.

She shook her head; he knew her too well. "But why would I wear that?" She continued to glare at the costume. "It's ridiculous.

"Do you have anything else in mind? And if not, how do I explain that my brother suddenly turned into a girl?" She could almost see the smile on his face. "Oh yeah, it's not a big deal. The older brother I grew up with just magically disappeared and was replaced with his twin sister that I never knew I had!"

Hanzo opened her mouth to snap back a reply but was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Hey, Hanzo, you there?" They both looked at each other in surprise. It was McCree.

Genji thrust the costume into her hands and without another word, she put it on. He got behind her to pull the leather straps the held the costume together and to smooth down the fabric. He pulled her hair into a messy bun, making her wince slightly, and threw the hood over it. She pressed the mask onto her face just as McCree called from the door again.

"Hanzo, ya there? Are ya doin' okay? I'm hearin' some strange noises on my end." She looked over at Genji, gesturing to him to speak. He shook his head in return and they argued silently until the cowboy outside interrupted again. "Hanzo? Athena, can you open the door?"

"I'm sorry, Agent McCree," the AI replied from the ceiling. "That goes against my protocols. You do not have the clearance to access other agent's private quarters."

"Is that so," McCree grumbled in reply. They both heard shuffling from the other side of the door. "Let's see if I remember- override code 1-5-9-3-4-3-2. Open the door."

"Access granted."

Hanzo pulled on the silk baggy pants of the costume, hiking up the belt right as the door clicked and started to open. She jumped to the side, leaving Genji standing right in front of the door.

"Ha! Looks like they never changed the codes since the last time I was 'ere." The door opened to reveal the cowboy grinning at the ceiling, a goofy grin on his face to match his equally goofy outfit. "Hanzo-?" McCree paused, probably confused seeing Genji in her room. "Oh. Hey, pardner. I was gonna come get you next. Whatcha doin' in yer brother's room?"

"Why can't I be?" Genji countered evenly, cocking his head to the side. "It is my sis- brother's room. I can be here if I wanted. What are you doing here?"

"Well…" The cowboy stopped to scratch at the back of his head. "I'm goin' out for some drinks. Been wonderin' if you and Hanzo would like to join Hana, Lucio and me."

"You seriously came to the wrong person for company," Genji deadpanned. "And Hanzo's not here anymore. He left like an hour ago."

She wants to take back everything she ever said about her little brother. He was the best. He was willing to cover for her even in situations like this. She loved him and regrets everything she's ever done to him and-

"Well, he's not here anymore, but someone else is."

Hanzo snapped her gaze at him, meeting the blank canvas of his mask, knowing the little shit is grinning behind it. She shook her head at him, trying to convey the message that- no, she does not want this to be happening when she is still trying to figure out whatever the hell is happening.

"Here, don't be shy. Cowboys don't bite." Genji reached out to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her closer. Her strength was no match of his cybernetic one, and she was pulled into a hug. "Jesse, this is my step-sister, Ha... Hanako. She's from Japan."

Hanzo elbowed him in the ribs and pulled away, glaring at him and the cowboy before she remembered she was wearing a mask. She settled for crossing her arms over her chest the way she would when scolding her brother.

"Howdy. It's nice to meet ya," McCree grinned, holding out his hand for her to shake. She let it hang there before he got the point and dropped the arm back to his side.

" _Hanako? Seriously?_ " She turned to address Genji in Japanese instead, ignoring the cowboy. " _Flower girl. You couldn't have thought of anything else. Isn't Hanako someone you dated?_ "

" _I'm sorry, Onēsan._ " He dropped his posture to look like he was pouting. " _I already said Han- and if I said your name was Hana, that would be weird 'cause D.Va's name is also Hana. It was the first thing that came to mind._ "

" _Fine,_ " Hanzo snorted. " _But we are not going to that bar._ "

" _Oh, no. I am going. You don't have to._ " She waited for him to continue, knowing that he had something else on his mind. Nothing good ever came by with that sly tone in his voice. " _But you know how I get when I'm drunk. There's nothing or no one stopping me from fucking every stranger I come across._ "

Hanzo wants to slap that grin he had on his face, but his mask would probably just hurt her hand more than him. " _I will kill you_ ," she hissed.

" _Again?_ " Genji turned to McCree who was just watching their foreign exchange in silence. He switched back into English. "We are coming." He watched the cowboy's face light up with a smile before continuing. "And if you don't mind me asking, how much of that did you understand?"

"What?" McCree frowned at him, probably surprised by the question. "Whaddaya mean?"

"Don't play dumb, Jesse. I know you picked up Japanese when we went to Japan for that Blackwatch mission. You were almost fluent in it back then."

"Well, it was a long time ago…" They both continued to stare at him until he gave up. "Okay, fine! Just Hanakey- no, um what was it? Hanako? Yeah. She's mad that you call her flower girl? I don't know? And you- um, saying that you'll go the bar without her if she wants you to- y'know," he stammered.

Genji turned to her again, speaking in their native tongue. " _He's got a knack for Japanese and a thing for Japanese people. Is he good enough for your standards?_ " the cyborg laughed. Hanzo turned away, feeling her face flushed. " _He also can't stop ranting about how he had a crush on our brother, Hanzo, whenever he's got free time. I'd bet you'll like someone to drool all over you as you pretend you don't care-_ "

"Shut up," Hanzo snapped at him in English. God, her own voice sounded foreign to herself. "I am going to that bar with you and that's it. I am leaving right after. I have to figure this out."

"Aw, come on, _Onēsan_ , we can do this together," Genji whined in protest. "You promised that you'll stay with me."

Hanzo groaned, knowing that she'd regret coming to Overwatch in the first place. It had seemed like a good idea to come here, seeing how she didn't entirely believe that Genji was still alive. It was him alright. Genji in all of his prank pulling, annoying glory, just now a tad bit wiser and wrapped in metal. "You are seriously tempting me to kill you."

"Ha! You wouldn't make the same mistake that Hanzo did. You hated him more than anyone else after what happened."

Yep, still Genji, and no one knew her better than her own little brother.

-

"Wait, Genji said that yer his lil' sister?" McCree asked from the driver seat of the borrowed car. She eyed him suspiciously before he continued. "God, do your entire family dress weird? Or is just the three of yous?"

"What do you mean?" Genji asked. "If anyone dresses weird, it's you. I'm just your friendly neighborhood cyborg ninja, she's a demon hunter and Hanzo is- well, he's just going through an emo teenage rebel stage 25 years late."

Hana and Lucio laughed at that, where they were sitting next to her in the back of the car.

"Don't insult our brother like that, _Otōto_ ," Hanzo scowled.

"But he ain't here," Genji replied, laughing. "I can shit-talk him all I want."

She scowled again and looked down at Hana, who poked her arm. "Your name is Hanako, right?" She tried to shrug, but it was difficult because she was not used the weight of the costume resting on her shoulders. "Our names are pretty similar." The younger woman smiled at her, attempting to make some conversation. "Do you drink much?" Hanzo just shrugged again, not sure how to respond.

Lucio took Hana's hand, interrupting her. "I think Hanako would like some time alone." He smiled at her gently, probably noticing her discomfort. She tried to smile back at Lucio before she realized that she was still wearing that stupid Oni mask, and settled for dipping her head respectfully at him instead.

"We're here," McCree announced, pulling the car to a stop. The supposed bar they stopped at seemed quite high class, with polished gold frames lining the door and windows, and a clean marble exterior. Loud, thrumming music could still be heard from inside, like any usual bar, but it sounded like an actual band playing instead.

"Are you sure about this?" Genji asked hesitantly from the front seat. He must have noticed how all of them dressed, in casual clothes, while everyone there was wearing slightly more formal wear. "Do they have a dress code or something? Because I'm still not wearing anything."

"It's fine," Hana piped up from the back. "Just follow our lead." Lucio opened the door and stepped out, holding it open for Hana. They then walked together toward the door, ignoring the long line that almost stretched half a block out.

Hanzo looked at Genji, who shrugged then gracefully brought his legs up to his chest, gripping the roof of the car, then swung himself out the window. He stopped and helped her out. McCree got out the other door and the three of them hurried to catch up with Hana and Lucio.

"I'm sorry ma'am," the security guard at the front of the line spoke up. "You have to wait in line like the rest of the people."

"Do we?" Hana pulled her sunglasses to the top of her head and raised an eyebrow at him, shouldering her gaming jacket. Her neon pink rabbit symbol flashed in the light. She gestured to Lucio as well, and he grinned at the security guard, linking his arm with hers.

The guard looked uncertainly between the two before realization dawned on him and he took a step back, sputtering in surprise. "D-D.Va? Lucio? My god, I didn't-"

"In the flesh." Hana smiled dazzlingly a the guard again. "Can we go in?"

"Um- uh-" The guard stopped and took a deep breath to compose himself. "As much as I want to-" he stopped again, hesitating and looking at Genji- "your omnic friend has to stay outside. We enforce a strict no omnics rule."

Lucio's eyes opened wide with shock and Hana frowned, clearly disgusted. Hanzo felt a burning fire start in the pit of her stomach and she was about the snap angrily at the guard but McCree beat her to it, pushing past her to loom over the other man.

"Genji is not an omnic. He's as human as any of us. Hell, he's probably more human than the likes of you," the cowboy snarled, very unlike the easygoing demeanor he had on while driving. He jabbed a finger into the guard's chest, holding up his cybernetic arm. "Does this make me an omnic too? Just havin' a single limb missin'?" McCree's western accent became more drawn out when he was angry.

"N-no?" The poor guard's eyes were bulging with fear. McCree was almost a foot taller than him and his intimidating scowl didn't make it any better. "I just work here. I don't make the rules."

Hana pushed between the two, switching from her D.Va persona to the commander one she wore on the battlefield when fighting the giant omnic back in Korea. "Break it up," Hana ordered. "You-" she pointed to the guard- "Get your manager. I need to have a little chat with him."

-

Only the gods must know what Hana had said to the manager to let them in. They were now seated in their own private room complete with a karaoke machine and TV. Hana and Lucio were quietly sitting there, not even touching the drinks that they had come out for. Seems the mood has been spoiled from the encounter with the manager. They just sat together, enjoying each other's company.

Genji was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room, his knees drawn up to his chest, looking like he was trying to be as small as he could. His mask was off and he was resting his cheek on one of his knees, his eyes closed and mouth slightly agape. If Hanzo didn't know any better, she would say that he was asleep.

Her little brother was hurting.

She knew no matter how much he said that he had accepted what he was, or that he had forgiven her, there was always a thin layer of pain behind his joking exterior. A look of loneliness and a feeling of not belonging. The way he froze when the guard had called him an omnic spoke of how his body still bothered him, no matter how much he said otherwise. It just worried her to see Genji like this, still hiding, still smiling, still carefree and happy. It would have fooled everyone else, but Hanzo knew that her little brother was still breaking behind the mask.

"Hey," McCree had walked over to her and sat down without even a single sound, which surprised her. The spurs on his boots usually gave him away before he was even in her line of sight. He looked to the cyborg, seeing her gaze intently focused on him and sighed. "Don't worry about Genji. He'll be fine. He's not someone that needs to be coddled."

"I know, but-" _I have to. I killed him. I did this to him._ Hanzo shook the negative thoughts out of her head. It wasn't helping. "It still worries me. I couldn't take care of him before like I should have, I can at least try now." She looked at the cowboy hesitantly. "Um- also, about earlier. Thank you for-" she frowned, trying to think of the right word for it- "standing up for Genji to the guard. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't get to the guard first."

"Not a big deal." McCree shrugged. "Genji was my pardner back in Blackwatch. We were brothers in arms and brothers watch out for each other. He would have done the same for me."

 _Brothers watch out for brothers._ Hanzo flinched at that, but McCree didn't seem to notice. If she didn't know better, the cowboy was taunting her, saying how even he treated Genji better than she did. She shook it off and smiled tentatively at him. "I still owe you my thanks, though."

McCree scowled. "I still think people are just so- ugh." He rubbed his face with a hand. "I came out tonight just to relax and have fun. This happens instead. Just my bad luck streak I guess."

"This is all going to waste. Here." Hanzo reached out and poured two glasses from the complimentary wine the manager gave them. She handed one to him and kept the other for herself. She wasn't much of a wine drinker, preferring the taste of sake, but alcohol was alcohol, and it helped wash away the memories. "To new beginnings?"

He smiled and took the glass, clinking it with hers. "To new relationships."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Hanzo snorted. She brought the glass up to her face before stopping awkwardly when she realized her mask was still on. She saw McCree bite his lip, a smile tugging at the edges of his mouth. "Don't you dare-" she started.

"No, no- Here. Let me help you." He reached for the strap of the mask which went around her head and over the hood and pulled it up. Hanzo reached the bottom of the mask, trying to help by pushing it up. His fingers got caught in the strap, just as she managed to raise the mask slightly off her face, somehow having both of them falling over on the couch. In a second, she was on her back, with McCree balanced on one of his arms, his face inches from her own. They both somehow managed not to spill the wine. For a second she was too stunned to do anything but stare back at him in surprise.

"Well, hello lil' lady. You look familiar. Have we met?" McCree grinned above her. He smelled like a mixture of cigarettes, sweat, and gunpowder.

"Get off me!" Hanzo pushed him off roughly, her mask being removed completely with his hand that was still stuck in the strap. He fell backward without any resistance, his wine spilling all over his red plaid shirt. Without the protection of her mask, she looked away, feeling the flush rise up her neck and onto her face. She looked away, anywhere but him, trying to forget his smell and ignore the absence of his weight on top of her.

The first thing her gaze lands on is Genji, still sitting stock still, in the same position as before, but this time, he had one of the most shit-eating grins on his face. She notices the phone in his hand and just settles for covering her face.

When would this nightmare of a day end?

-

Hanzo wakes groggily, staring up at the ceiling, unsure of where she was until the world came back into focus. Hana and Lucio were crashed together on the couch next to the karaoke machine. She vaguely remembers Hana drunk last night, screeching into the microphone as the rest of them covered their ears, drinking and laughing. Genji was still sitting in the chair, but now with McCree's serape wrapped around him. And the cowboy- speaking of which, where was he?

The pillow under her head seemed to be rising and falling and she was suddenly awake, trying to get up, but the arms- that she thought was a blanket- held her back. She let out a yawn, noticing how tired she was when she remembered she didn't really sleep at all the night before when all this happened.

Genji, Hana, and Lucio were still asleep, she told herself. She'll be awake and gone before they even see anything. Hanzo let the lulling tendrils of sleep drag her back down until everything was no more but darkness.

-

"They're so cute together!"

"Shh! Don't wake her. I still have to take a picture for later. It makes for great blackmail."

Hanzo was immediately on her feet, grabbing her mask and halfway out the door before she was pulled to an abrupt stop. She looked down at her sleeve, seeing Genji's metal hand clutching at the fabric, preventing her from going out the door. "Let go," she growled, trying to yank her arm out of her grip. The feeling of waking up from a drunken sleep started to wear off, leaving her more aware of the room around her.

"C'mon, Han. Don't be like that. We had an entire day planned," her brother pouted. "When we were younger, you always said that one day we would go on a little road trip together. Hana and I planned one for today."

"I am not going." She had to get out of here. She heard McCree let out a little grunt behind her and turned to see him sit up, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, um…" McCree looked around, blinking blearily. "Whatcha all lookin' at?"

She yanked her sleeve from his grip, feeling her face get flushed even more. She went out the door and started out into the dark hallway. There was a flash of green light then Genji was in front of her, blocking her way out.

"Come on, _Onēsan_. Pleaseeee?" Genji whined. "I haven't ever gotten you to come anywhere with me, even when we were younger. At least just this once?"

Hanzo frowned at him then sighed, closing her eyes. "Fine. Just one thing."

"Yes! Of course! Anything, just name it." The familiar, crooked little smile on his face was back, almost making this worth it. There was a glow in his eyes of genuine happiness, something that she hadn't seen since they were children.

"Your phone."

"Why?" He frowned, confusion touching upon his features as he handed her his sleek black smartphone. She recognized it as the Overwatch provided one, which confused her before she realized that he probably didn't need one, seeing how he had told her about how his visor had an integrated clock, calendar, and notification dashboard. Knowing Genji, the phone was probably for calling and downloading games only.

Hanzo scrolled through the photos album until she found the photo of her sleeping on top of McCree and paused. She sent it to herself then deleted it. She did the same thing to the photo and video of her and McCree. She smiled at the cyborg and handed it back to him. "Here. Let's go."

"Okay." Genji took the phone and looked down at it. "Wait, what did you do?" She didn't respond, continuing to walk down the hall, pushing past him. Hana and Lucio followed her heading out the exit of the now empty bar. "Wait!" She heard his footsteps at her heels, just how they were like back when they were kids, playing tag in the courtyard. "Hanzo!"

She immediately stopped and whipped her head around to glare at him. Genji's eyes widened and he realized his mistake. They both looked at McCree who was frowning in confusion.

"Why'd ya call Hanako, _Hanzo_?"

"Uh, force of habit," Genji replied, his eyes flicking back to her. His mask was still clutched in his hand with the phone. "'Cause they are, um-"

"Twins," Hanzo added. "He always used to mix us up when we were younger."

"Okay?" The cowboy definitely didn't believe them. "But why didn't ya tell me that ya had a sister, let alone one that was twins with Hanzo?"

"It just never came to mind." Genji shrugged. He tilted his head at McCree with a playful smile on his face. "Plus, didn't you know everything about our family anyway? You were the one who was sent to gather intel on the Shimadas. My personal stalker."

"What? No, it wasn't like that!" McCree sputtered. "But I would have known if you had a sister."

"You don't know everything," Hana snorts. "You're a cowboy, for god's sake. Why don't you know how to ride a horse?"

"Not all cowboys rode horses, and just 'cause I dress like on, doesn't automatically make me know how to ride a horse!"

"Actually, Commander Reyes just never let him have a horse back in the day," Genji interrupted. "Too suspicious, he said."

"Let's just go," McCree grumbled, leading the way down the hall.

-

"Why do I have to sit in the middle?" Hanzo grumbled as the car swerved suddenly, sending her crashing into Genji.

The cyborg gently pushed her off of him. "Maybe you should wear your seatbelt."

She snorted and looked back at him. "You never did back then. Why should I now? And who decided to let Hana drive!" she complained again as the car swerved again to the left. Her head ended up banging against the hard metal of Genji's helmet.

"Sorry!" Hana squeaked from the driver seat. "God, this is hard. I haven't driven in a while."

"But you like, fly a mech and stuff. Shouldn't this be easy stuff?" Lucio asked from the passenger seat.

"No. Driving and piloting a mech is very different from each other. Driving is a lot harder- whoa!" She swerved again, narrowly missing crashing into another car. This time the car swerved to the right, sending her pressed flush against McCree. She was almost sitting on his lap.

"Whoa, there!" He caught her by the shoulder before she fell past him and almost hit her head on the door. "You alright there, sweetheart?"

"Yes- um..." Hanzo turned away feeling her face heat up again. _Sweetheart._ "Thank you."

He stared at her for a few more seconds before he spoke up. "Not that I don't mind this at all but, are ya planning to get off? Or will ya be ridin' with me for the rest of the day 'cause my legs are already fallin' asleep."

Hanzo pushed herself away from him and immediately and sat back down on her own seat. She reached behind her and pulled the seatbelt over herself and locked it. She can almost hear the teasing joke that Genji wants to say, but at least had the courtesy to hold back.

"So, where are we going first?" The cyborg asked instead, leaning forward to look over the side of the passenger seat.

"Well, were going to the mall first to get you some clothes and some breakfast," Hana started, frowning as she tried to change lanes. Another car honked at them as she cut them off. Genji made a slight noise of complaint. "It's a new mall that just opened up in the area. It's omnic friendly."

"Genji isn't an omnic," Hanzo snapped.

"No, we don't think that he is!" Lucio reassured. "It's just that I hate places and people where they don't allow omnics. It'll probably save us trouble."

"They can come," McCree snorted. "I'll just shoot anyone who dares to say we can't go in just 'cause one of us looks like an omnic." The car goes silent and they all look at the cowboy. "What? I'm kidding!"

"This is why we didn't have let you bring your gun," Lucio sighed. "Plus, I told some of my fans that I'll be here along with Hana. I promised them that I'll meet them and takes photos together."

McCree shrugged. "As long as they got something other than buckets of oil and bolts to eat. Don't know 'bout y'all, but I'm starvin'."

-

The place was a lot more crowded than usual. Turns out that people had caught wind that Hana and Lucio coming here and had gathered to look for them. The parking lot was jammed, but Hana somehow graciously sped in there and stole a parking spot, muttering about this place being more packed than Seoul.

McCree gave Lucio his hat to cover his face and Hanzo gave the Oni mask to Hana just so they wouldn't be swarmed by fans; a smart suggestion made by Hana. They looked like a group of friends going shopping- a weird group of friends to be exact. A girl with D.Va's gaming jacket and an Oni mask, a boy with roller skates and a cowboy hat, a cyborg ninja, and another cowboy- seeing how McCree still had his spurs and serape. Hanzo would bet that she doesn't look any less weird with her own gear.

Still, they somehow managed to get a private seating area in a small diner and not be kicked out. For a small diner, Hanzo has to admit that the food was quite good. She never really had the stomach for American foods anyway, preferring meals that were healthier and contained less fat.

Genji had said that McCree had been his partner back in Blackwatch, but she could hardly believe it. He and the cowboy were already so vastly different with their personalities, and what they ate showed it even more. McCree had his plate loaded with pancakes, bacon, eggs, and sausages while Genji had oatmeal -that he was obligated to try and eat with chopsticks as a challenge from Hana- and some fruit. She wasn't so sure what to eat and wasn't too keen on trying new things like corn hash or whatever a 'sloppy joe' was. At Lucio's suggestion, she ordered a breakfast combo instead and received two sunny-side-up eggs, butter toast, bacon, and ham. She had to admit that it filled her stomach and quieted the ache from drinking all night on an empty stomach.

After getting food, Hana and Lucio decided the go meet their fans, saying that people were already starting to look their way and recognized them. That left her, McCree and Genji, standing around awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

"I think I'll-" Genji looked between her and McCree again before nodding. "I will not be third-wheeling. I'll leave you two to be. I need to buy some clothes." He turned and briskly walked away, disappearing into a crowd of omnics and human alike.

"Third-wheeling? What does he mean by-" Hanzo's face flushed again, the meaning of what Genji said dawning on her. Oh, how she missed the safety of the mask. "Well," she started, turning to McCree. "Guess I'll see you too. I do need to buy some clothes."

She started to turn but McCree stopped her by grabbing her shoulder. "Can I come with you?"

Hanzo arched an eyebrow at him. "Why?"

"Well, Hana said that I needed someone to help me with my fashion choices and she said she would do it but she's gone off into who knows where." He frowned. "Not exactly sure what's wrong with my clothes. They seem fine to me."

Hanzo rolled her eyes at him. "I can see why she would say that." She paused again, humouring the thought. "Fine. You can come but with one exception."

"Yeah, sure. What is it, darlin'? I could carry all yer bags." McCree smiled at her.

"No more of this nonsense flirting."

"Flirtin'? I ain't flirting." She raised an eyebrow and him and he pouted. "Okay fine. It ain't gonna be my fault if I can't help but admire a pretty lady."

Hanzo snorted and turned to leave, knowing that he wouldn't be too far behind. "I want something else to wear other than this. It's too heavy to just walk around in."

"Yet, all you ninjas go vaulting over roofs in them like it doesn't weigh an ounce," McCree said back as a sarcastic reply. "You Shimadas all dress weird as well. I can't start to imagine you in civies."

"Yet, I think that it would be even stranger to see you in normal clothes for once," Hanzo replies smoothly. "Your clothes would count as normal if you were a century or two back and in Texas."

"Hey, not all cowboys are from Texas. It's around the county, okay?" McCree had caught up to her now, standing at her side and trying to keep up with her brisk pace. "And whaddya mean by 'for once'? As far as I am concerned, we met today, darlin'."

"Don't call me that." Hanzo glared at him.

"Sorry, slip of tongue." He returned her glare with a wink. "How 'bout we get to shoppin' then. You pick out an outfit for me and I'll pick one for ya, then we both have to wear it. Sounds good?"

"That completely takes away the point of shopping," she started. What else could they do then? Who knows how long Hana and Lucio would take. She might as well try and enjoy herself a little. "Fine. As long as it is not over the top."

"Over the top? What do ya mean by that?"

Hanzo rolled her eyes at him again. "Where do we meet back?"

"Let's just say at the food court then in thirty minutes. I've got the perfect thing in mind for you." McCree smiled and started to walk away then paused and came back. "What size are ya, by the way? It'll help a lot if you would tell me."

"I-" Hanzo frowned. She wasn't really too sure herself. Thinking fast, she shrugged and replied, "I don't know what size I am in American measurements."

"No, bother. I'll just have to picture it then. See you 'round, darlin'." He winked again and made a gesture with his hand that resembled a gun. She had no clue what that was supposed to mean but it left a strange feeling in her chest and her face red.

Whatever that was supposed to be, she was sure that he was flirting again, despite her telling him to stop.

Hanzo watched him leave, her eyes narrowing. Maybe this was like a little game to him and if so, she was definitely not going to play by his rules.

-

McCree shuffled through another rack of clothes, desperately looking down at his phone for an answer. A quiet 'ding' went off and he immediately abandoned his findings and unlocked his phone.

-

//text.chat//00343

[Genjii]: what do u want im busy

[McCowboy]: please help me

[McCowboy]: i need to buy something that will impress ur sister

[McCowboy]: what stuff does she like?

[Genjii]: blue

[Genjii]: oh and stuff that will expose her shoulders

[Genjii]: for lik bow stuff not showing off

[McCowboy]: ok i think i found some tank top thing

[Genjii]: dont just get any tank top thing

[Genjii]: hanzo likes expensive stuff u know

[McCowboy]: hanzo??

[Genjii]: um autocorrect i ment hanako

[McCowboy]: oh

[Genjii]: also

[Genjii]: the thrift shop is not the best place to buy expensive gift stuffs

[McCowboy]: what

[McCowboy]: are u stalking me?

[Genjii]: look

[Genjii]: its been a few years gotta find out if ur still good enough for my sister

[Genjii] so y dont u do urself a favour and get out of there and get her a real gift before i come in to drag u out

//chat.disconnected//

-

McCree put his phone into the back pocket of his jeans and sighed. What did he expect anyway? He left the shop, looking through the windows of various clothes shops until something caught his eye.

He went into the little store, looking around until he found it. It looked amazing. He was sure that even Hanako would agree. For size, he wasn't so sure but just picked one that he thought looked good on her. Were dresses supposed to be slim fitting or what? He didn't understand much about what people called "modern" fashion since all the girls he grew up with seemed all to wear cowboy hats and spurs.

He looked over the dress again, seeing if there were any tears or damage on it when he finally saw the price tag. McCree grimaced, frowning in thought.

She was worth it.

_She was worth it?_

He walked out the shop, his wallet even lighter than before.

-

//text.chat//00117

[Han Zo.lo]: What do cowboys like?

[Genjii]: not u too

[Han Zo.lo]: What?

[Genjii]: nvm

[Genjii]: ur asking about gift clothes things right?

[Han Zo.lo]: Yes. I'm not sure what to get for him.

[Genjii]: hm

[Genjii]: OH

[Genjii]: REMEMBER WHAT I GOT U FOR UR 18 BDAY

[Han Zo.lo]: Genji, no.

[Genjii]: IT WAS RIGHT I PREDICTED THE FUTURE

[Genjii]: UWU

[Han Zo.lo]: No, I will not get that for him.

[Genjii]: y not??

[Genjii]: do u hav a better idea

[Genjii]: trust me ive known him for years

[Genjii]: hell love it

[Hanzo-lo]:

[Hanzo-lo]: Fine.

[Genjii]: try hottopic

//chat.disconnected//

-

Hanzo scanned the faces in the busy food court, unsuccessfully recognizing no one. McCree was late, but what did she expect?

"Hanako! Over here!" She saw a flash of light glint off of a piece of metal, what she assumed was McCree's metal forearm and headed over to it. The cowboy was seated at a table, a grin on his face and a shopping bag on the chair next to him. "Thought ya would never come."

She frowned, sitting on the seat across from him. "I was standing there for five minutes. I wasn't late." Hanzo frowned at him again. "We didn't even make an exact location to meet. You can't have expected me to immediately find you."

"I never said that ya were late. Just that I thought thatcha would never come."

"Hmph." She put the bag she had in her hand on the table between them. "Here, I got you some clothes as promised."

"Why thank you kindly." He took it and pulled his bag to the table. "And this one's for ya. Hana texted me that they're almost done so we should just go change before we meet up in the car."

Hanzo nodded and looked into the bag; the first thing she noticed was the price tag, or rather the lack of it. The little tab that the price was on was ripped off. "McCree? How much was this?"

"There's no amount that I wouldn't spend on ya, Hanzo."

"You stupid cowboy," she sighed and picked up the fabric before she noticed he was staring at her. "What?"

He was smiling at her in triumph. "Just the fact that I think I finally figured somethin' out."

"Okay..." Hanzo frowned at him before shrugging it off. He probably meant that he figured out what things that she liked. "Well, we don't want to keep Hana and Lucio waiting. We should go get changed."

"See ya later, darlin'." McCree nodded and got up, the same smile on his face. "Oh, and Hanzo? See you later." She saw him leave, heading presumably to the washroom.

Hanzo stared strangely at him until he got lost in the crowd. She didn't know what, but something that he said bothered her. She shook her head and sighed. She headed after him to changed until she remembered what she wasn't wearing anything but a t-shirt and pants under the costume. She still needed to go buy some "undergarments".

Why did this have to be so complicated?

She looked down at her feet, seeing the metal boots of the costume and sighed again, heading towards a shoe store first. The only thing she can do is hope that she wouldn't make a fool of herself. This was going to be a long day.

-

//text.chat//00343

[McCowboy]: u sonofva gun

[McCowboy]: why didnt u tell me

[McCowboy]: genji?

[McCowboy]: hello

[McCowboy]: ya know that i can c that u read the messages

[Genjii]: i know

[McCowboy]: whatcha trying to play at

[Genjii]: i dont know what ur talking about

[McCowboy]: suuurrrre

//chat.disconnected//

-

//text.chat//00129

[Genjii]: for a ninja ur not very stealthy

[Han Zo.lo]: What?

[Genjii]: uve been caught

[Genjii]: # _exposed_

[Han Zo.lo]: ?

[Genjii]: ull see

//chat.disconnected//

-

McCree leant against the hot metal of the lamppost as he waited for the others to arrive. The thin piece of metal didn't do much to shield him from the sun's rays. Some bullshit. Hana said to meet up here half an hour ago. None of the others even showed up, making him think that he was on the short end of the stick. He was so sure that the car had been here but now it was gone, leaving him roasting in the sun. No, he knew it was supposed to be here. He took a picture of the sign it was next to before he left, knowing he would probably forget. The car was still nowhere in sight. He stretched again for what seemed like the twentieth time and wiped the sweat from his brow. Maybe there was some kinda vendor that sold cold drinks.

He swore that if no one showed up in five more minutes, he was just going to walk home.

McCree caught a flash of blue and turned his head, seeing Hanako making her way towards the car. The vivid blue dress she wore fluttered in the wind. The size he picked seemed just right, fitting snugly over the curves of her body. There were slits on the sides of the dress, running from her waist to the ends of the dress. He knew from the mannequin that straps of the dress would only go around her neck, leaving her back exposed. As she got closer, he could see the lean muscles on her arms and legs, and not surprisingly, a tattoo winding up her left arm.

Twins. He wasn't gonna believe that bullshit.

She finally stopped in front of him with an eyebrow raised. Her hair before had been kept up in a tight bun, but now was let loose, framing her narrow face. He swore that he can even see slight hints of makeup on her face that wasn't there before.

Elegant. The only word that he could think of.

"Is there something in particular that you are looking at?" She smirked at him, seeing his starstruck face.

McCree took a moment to find his words, shaking his head. His heart was thudding in his chest. "Ya looked better than I ever thoughtcha could've."

"I see that you wore it as well." She nodded her head at the shirt he was wearing.

"Ah, this?" He felt his face flushing and looked down at the shirt she had bought him. The branding wrote in neon pink: "Save a horse, Ride a COWBOY" with little green cacti in the corner. "I hafta admit that I didn't think that ya had such a great taste in clothing."  
  
She snorted then looked around. "Where are the others? Where's the car?"

"Dunno. They're probably late and got stuck in a gaming convention again or somethin' the likes of it."

"Well-" she looked back towards the roof of the mall- "I saw Genji sitting on the roof of the mall with a pair of binoculars earlier. And who's to say that Hana and Lucio didn't just drive off without us?"

"Huh." McCree squinted at the roof and was unsuccessful at locating the cyborg. "Well then, whaddya wanna do? Oh, but first, I wanna see how well that dress fits on ya. It cost me a good buck or so."

She rolled her eyes at him but let him slowly walk around her, looking at how the dress seemed like it was made perfectly for her figure. McCree got to her tattoo and brushed his hand across it, tracing the patterns of the dragons and the clouds. The ink was carefully done, set in with the intricate pattern and it was bigger than he thought. It didn't just stop at her shoulder but went down her back as well. The blue colour was so vivid, it almost seemed like the blue scales of the dragons were moving.

Wait.

"Holy shit!" McCree leaped back in surprise when the dragon literally detached itself from the tattoo. It's small form radiated a warm glow and it crawled up her shoulder to silently judge him. "You got one, too? Like Genji?"

"No, I have two. This one is Udon." Hanako gestured to the small dragon on her shoulder. "My other one should be-" She frowned lifted up one edge of her dress. Another small dragon fell to the ground and bounced off of it almost comically. It rolled and tilted its head to the side, letting out a small 'mmrpt' sound. "This- this one is Soba," she sighed. "But didn't you know that already?"

"No, I'm 'fraid not. Here's the thing, though." McCree watched her face carefully. "So, you say that you are Hanzo's twin sister?" She nodded. "And ya got two dragons and a tat on the same arm as him?" She nodded again, starting to look slightly wary. "Howdaya, me to believe all this. Hell, Genji even calls you Hanzo, and when I did, you didn't even bat an eye."

He saw her stiffened and the two dragons that were now perched on her shoulders let out twin hisses.

"Hey, whoa. I ain't tryin' ta judge. I just wanna know what in the world is going on." She didn't respond so McCree took a deep breath and continued. "Are you Hanzo?"

"Yes," she grumbled hesitantly after a few silent seconds. "I don't know why this happened and I'm trying to figure it out but Genji had to drag me along into all this."

"Huh, okay. That makes a lot more sense now." He frowned. "So do I call you Hanzo or Hanako? I'm getting confused."

"Just call me Hanako around the others. I don't need them asking questions as well."

"This is going to weird but-" McCree scratched his head, terribly missing his hat. "Well, I mean that I liked you as Hanzo but I think I could love you as Hanako as well."

"Excuse me?"

McCree grinned cheekily at her. "Yeah. I've got a schoolboy crush on ya. Ya make my heart skip a beat and my knees weak. I would do anythin' ya wanted and ya would only gotta ask."

Hanzo burst out laughing, trying to cover her face.

"What?"

"You-" she poked a finger at his chest- "will be the death of me, McCree. As if your feelings weren't obvious enough."

"C'mon, darlin'. Ain't it more heartwarmin' when a man says it out loud?" McCree pouted. "And why can't ya call me by my first name? Do I have to call ya Shimada-san as well?"

"Hmph, fine." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Since you seem to lack the formalities anyway, I will address you as?"

"Call me Jesse."

-

They waited for Hana and Lucio to come back for another thirty minutes. It was so hot out that there wasn't even any shade. McCree had tried to use his serape to cover themselves but it seemed less worth it to hold up the piece of cloth just to get out of the sun. Hanzo finally gave up and started to walk back into the mall when a hot pink motorcycle sped out of seemingly nowhere, followed by another red motorcycle and the car they drove here. They all slowed to a stop in front of her.

"Where the hell were y'all at?" McCree got up to stand next to her.

The person on the pink motorcycle took off their helmet to reveal Hana's face, her hair slightly frizzy from the helmet. "Hey, sorry that we're kinda late-"

"Kinda late? It's been over an hour. Why didn't you at least call?" Hanzo sighed covering her face. "And Genji, what the hell were you doing on the roof of the mall?"

"Hi, Onēsan," the cyborg replied sheepishly. "Well, I wanted to see what you guys were doing and then Hana called me to come because they were leaving."

"So y'all just left before the planned time?" McCree asked. "Just so you can go get some motorcycles. Why?"

"It was Lucio's idea," Hana cut in. They all looked that the DJ.

"What? Hey, you all can't just pin the blame on me!" Lucio looked between all of them as he got off the red motorcycle. "I just said to Hana: 'what if we got a motorcycle? It would be so romantic.' Then she drags me out of the mall and calls Genji."

"But why did you only get two?" McCree asked. "We could've all have driven a separate one."

"'Cause there was only three of us, duh. We still needed someone to bring the car back," Hana replied, almost too quickly.

Hanzo would bet that they did it on purpose so that two pairs would have to ride together no matter what. McCree seemed to notice as well, shrugging and getting on the motorcycle that Lucio got off of.

"C'mon darlin', let's ride!" McCree smiled at her expectantly.

Hanzo scowled. This man was an idiot. "I'm wearing a dress. There's no way that I will be getting on a motorcycle." She started walking over to the car Genji was in.

"Oh, hey look." The cyborg held up his phone. "Angela needs me to come back for- um, repairs. You all have fun! I gotta go!" He suddenly turned on the car and sped out the parking lot so fast that she thought he would run into another car. They were all left standing there in surprise.

"Well, that's unfortunate," McCree started again, gesturing to the motorcycle. "C'mon darlin', no wastin' time. Let's ride!" He got onto the motorcycle while she stood there with her arms crossed. "What?"

"How do you expect me to get on that, Jesse?"

"Oh." McCree frowned. "Well, ya could just sit on it sideways and wrap yer arms around me." He smiled at that thought

Hanzo sighed, covering her face. "Wouldn't that be against the law?"

"Law?" Hana snorts, a sarcastic smile touching her face. "Weren't you just sitting in the car without a seatbelt earlier?"

"Whatever." She went and sat on the motorcycle, behind McCree, keeping her legs on one side as he instructed. "Where do I put my-?" She held her hands awkwardly out, not sure where to put them.

"Here." He took hold of her hands and placed them around his waist. "Ya better hold on tight, darlin', 'cause we'd gonna go ridin' into the sunset."

"You still don't know how to ride a horse," Hana snorted, getting onto the other motorcycle with Lucio.

"Whatever! My god! Can't you just let it go?" McCree scowled, handing Hanzo a helmet and starting the engine. He pulled on his own helmet before looking back at the others. "Where are we going?"

-

At first, Hanzo was skeptical of McCree's driving skills. She held onto him for dear life, squeezing her eyes shut. After a while, she just stopped caring, smiling and laughing as the wind whipped her hair up as they passed the forests. It was a beautiful time of the year. Leaves rained down from above in shades of red, orange and yellow, a spectacular show of colours floating in the wind. The trees here were much taller, unlike the cherry blossoms back in Japan.

"How are ya likin' the wilderness, darlin'?" McCree asked from in front of her.

"It's different," Hanzo started, resting her body against his. He was warm and comforting, smelling the same as before, a mixture of cigarettes, sweat, and gunpowder. "It's different, but it's nice."

They kept going until the path led them into the forest, the concrete pavement gave way to a dirt road. They drove along the path, the trees sheltering them from the sun. Hanzo looked up, straining to see the top of the trees but the lush green leaves blocked her view. There were trees everywhere, the entire undergrowth bursting with life. The canopy of trees eventually opened up revealing a small clearing in front of a clear blue lake. The water reflected the cloudless sky. She looked across the lake, seeing nothing but trees.

Hana and Lucio came to a stop and McCree stopped right behind them and turned off the engine. Without the constant thrumming of the motorbikes, Hanzo could hear the gentle sounds of the water rippling, the chirps of the birds and crickets.

"Damn. I mean I was skeptical when Genji said we were going camping, but this," McCree let out a low whistle, getting off the motorcycle then helping her off. "Have you two been here before?"

"Yeah, a few times. It's a great place to hide from fans." Hana smiled and hopped off their motorcycle. "Okay, first things first. How long are we gonna be staying? We've got two tents, a box of matches, a small length of rope, a few refillable water bottles and some extra clothes and gear. Genji drove off with the rest of our stuff."

"I mean, it's getting pretty late. We should probably stay for tonight." Lucio frowned, looking towards the sun. "Let's set up camp now and figure out the rest tomorrow."

They unpacked whatever little supplies they had. Hanzo frowned in surprise when she saw how much could actually fit inside the back compartment of the motorcycle. She handed everything to McCree, letting him set up the tent while she took out the rest.

"What's this?" Hanzo held up a bunch of narrow metal tubes that looked like they could fit together. They all had a line of little rings attached to one side of it. She found another piece that looked similar to the handle of a sword, but instead, it had a crank attached to one side of this.

"Ooh! That's a fishing rod." Lucio took the pieces from her and started assembling them together. She had no idea how those pieces were supposed to fit together to form a fishing rod but started to resemble one the more pieces he put together. "Do we have any clear string or wire?" He asked.

Hanzo looked into the compartment again and pulled out a roll of clear wire that was labeled "fishing line" and handed it to him. She watched him pull one end of the line and loop it through all the little lined-up rings and into the crank. He wound the crank until half the roll was gone and stopped, pulling out a small pair of scissors to cut it.

"Are there any hooks or small plastic fish baits there?" She found a bag filled with hooks and retrieved one for him. She watched him tie the hook to the string and knotted it tightly. "All done." Lucio held it up for her to see. Hanzo picked it up, surprised at how light it was. "I think we have another one in the second motorcycle."

"Hey, Hanako, a lil' help over 'ere?" She looks over to the cowboy who somehow managed to get himself tangled inside the tent while setting it up. She headed over to him to help and sighed.

-

They set up the tent together after McCree got untangled from it. Apparently, it was a two person job, requiring one person to insert the metal pole into the flaps of the tent while the other held it up. McCree collapsed into the tent the moment she attached it to the ground using what looked like oversized nails and a hammer to keep it from flipping over.

"I am never getting up ever again," he sighed, covering his face with an arm. Hanzo poked him until he rolled over and look up at her. "What?"

"Move. We still have to put in the sleeping bags." He groaned then proceeded to roll over. Hanzo snorted and just flopped both sleeping bags on top of him. "Wake up, Jesse. We still need to cook dinner." She closed the flap of the tent then looked at Hana and Lucio who were still trying to set up their tent.

"How did you guys set up yours so fast?" Hana frowned, holding the tent upright. She shrugged as a reply. "Well, then I guess you and McCree can go catch some dinner for us."

"Dinner?"

"Yeah." Hana gestured toward the two fishing poles propped next to the motorcycles. "There's probably fish in the lake otherwise we would have to starve tonight."

"Okay...?" Hanzo picked up one of the fishing poles experimentally. "Jesse?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up." She heard footsteps and McCree appeared behind her. "What?"

"Do you know how to fish?"

"I guess we'll find out."

-

Fishing wasn't as active as Hanzo thought it was. She sometimes remembered TV shows or advertisements in the past displaying people hauling on their rods then pulling out three feet long fish from the depths of the ocean. This was nothing like it, sitting under the shade of the tree, staring at the sky and trying not to fall asleep.

At one point, she had dozed off and McCree woke her by gently shaking her shoulder. "Maybe there are no fish in the lake," he sighed. Nothing happened after that.

"Hey! How's it going?" They both look over to where Lucio was walking over, a smile on his face.

"Uh..." McCree looked at her then back at Lucio. "Great? I mean we haven't caught anything yet- but yeah, It's going well."

"Huh." Lucio looked over the lake then back at them. There are usually a lot of fish in the- oh." The DJ covered his face with a smile. "You guys don't have bait and are using the normal hooks."

"Oh. _Oh_." Hanzo looked over at McCree and laughs. "I thought you said you knew how to fish!"

The cowboy frowned and feint hurtfulness. "I ain't never said such a thing in my life! Now you're just blaming me, darlin'."

Lucio looked between them before he shrugged and turned to leave. "You two have fun with that. I have some beef jerky in my bag. Maybe fish like to eat that?"

They sat in silence, now regarding their useless fishing poles. Hanzo frowned when she realized something after sitting there in silence for a few minutes. "Did you guys just go to the mall just to buy all this stuff? Not to go shop for clothes to meet fans?"

"Well, I didn't know that we were coming here until after, but yes, I think that's what they were doing. They probably also met fans as well though," he added as an afterthought.

-

Lucio came back shortly with the small strip of beef jerky and the fake fish baits just in case they ran out. Fishing after that was much more successful. At first, they were both too excited when a fish nibbled on the bait and pulled up the rod, ultimately catching nothing. They finally learned to wait until the fish started pulling on the string to start reeling the rod.

"Hanzo! Hanzo! I got one!" McCree excitedly pulled on his rod. She jerked to attention and stared at him. True enough, the string was being pulled out farther into the lake. The cowboy started to pull on the rod but the fish just pulled the string out further into the lake. The crank was spinning wildly, unwinding the string.

"McCree, reel it back in. You don't have to pull it that much."

He frowned and stopped the handle from reeling out. The fish stopped and wasn't able to swim any farther. He started to reel it back in by turning the handle. The fish slowly came closer to the shore again until it got pulled out of the water. The hook was still in its mouth and it flopped uselessly in the air.

"It's... it's very small," McCree sighed in disappointment. "I thought I could catch a bigger one than that."

"It's not that small," Hanzo reassured. "For that species of fish, it's actually really big." She actually had no idea what type of fish that was.

"Huh. If you say so."

She was about to make a reply when she felt a tug on her own rod and looked to the place where the string entered the water. The water on the surface rippled around it. The sting suddenly went taut and the pole was almost yanked out of her hands. Hanzo pulled on her rod and cranked the handle, attempting to pull the fish closer to shore.

"Hold on!"

McCree came beside her and took hold of the rod, allowing her to use her full strength to reel in the fish. It seemed like minutes, but they finally saw the fish's head stick out of the water. Its huge eyes were bulging out of its sockets. They finally pulled the entire thing out of the water and its body flopped uselessly in the air. The fish must have been at least two feet long of rippling skin and muscle. Hanzo let McCree take the rod and she went and grabbed the string above the hook and pulled the fish onto land.

"It's huge!" She exclaimed trying to keep a firm hold on the fish while it twisted in her hands. "What do we do with it now?"

"Maybe we can go see if Hana and Lucio have a bucket to put that in or something." He handed back her rod to her. "You got that right? I need to go get my fish."

"Yeah." She shifted the weight of the fish to rest in the crook of her left elbow while her right hand kept a grip on its slippery body. She held the rod in her left hand. The fish continued to thrash, shaking water all over her dress. "Let's just go together. I think I need to change into something else and Hana mentioned having extra clothes."

"Oh, right. Probably not the best idea to wear a dress while fishing," McCree huffed, picking up his smaller fish and examining it. "Wait, these two fish look exactly alike! Didn't you say that mine was big for its kind?"

Hanzo shrugged and walked on, following the little trail back to their little campsite and tried unsuccessfully to hide her smile. "I actually haven't had the slightest idea of what kind of fish we even caught."

-

Back at the camp, Hana and Lucio had gathered some sticks and small pieces of wood, supposedly to start a fire. There was also a small pile of stones that she guessed were supposed to be lined around the firewood to keep it from spreading.

"Hey, you're back- whoa! That's a big fish!" Hana ran over to them and stared at her fish. She gave McCree's fish a side glance. "Yours is nice too. C'mon. I have a bucket here."

She led them across the clearing and handed them a steel bucket. They both managed to pull the hooks from the fish's mouth and placed them into the bucket.

"What now? Do we go fish for more?" Hanzo asked. Despite their size, the two fish they caught was probably not enough for all four of them to eat.

"Nah. I wanna do that with Lucio. Can you make a fire or something and a thing to cook the fish on?" Hana looked her up and down at her slightly damp dress. "And I got a bag of clothes in my tent. Help yourself."

"Yeah, we can set it up," replied McCree. "I learned how to do that back in Blackwatch. Shouldn't be too hard."

"M'kay then." Hana took the fish rods and bucket from them and turned to look for Lucio. "Lucio! Let's go fishing!" He put down another pile of sticks and took the bucket from her. They left the clearing to the direction of the lake.

"Well, where do we start?" Hanzo looked around at the patch barren dirt, well away grass or any trees. "This would be a good place. The fire can't spread anywhere."

"I- um..." She looked over to McCree who was scratching the back of his head. "I actually have no idea how to build a fire."

She frowned at him. "Then why did you say that?"

"Well..." McCree continued to scratch his head, trying to think of what to say. "How often do you see them have fun?"

"Don't they always? Hana always plays her video games or whatever and Lucio makes music. It's like, half of the world's kid's dream job."

"But that's the thing!" He exclaims. "It's their job. They were both so young when they started. It probably was really nice at first but now they are pretty stressed out about their fame. They have to always keep their image up and most of all, they don't want anyone to know that they are together."

"They're together?" Hanzo frowned in shock. Never did she even speculate or even had the slightest thought of the two being together. She just thought they were really good friends. Was there something that she missed? Hanzo had always thought of herself as quite good at reading people.

"You didn't know?"

"Okay, to be fair, I didn't even interact with many people in Overwatch, okay?" She sighed.

It must be nice for them, having someone to lean on when they need help. They were also so similar, aside from being famous. They also had their childhoods cut short because of circumstances they couldn't control and both understand each other and the positions they hold in the world. People around the world saw them as heroes, freedom fighters or even idols.

She sometimes just wished that she had someone like that, someone to confide her problems to. It was so unlikely that anyone would like her or even share similar experiences with her, seeing what she had done, much less sympathize with her situation.

"C'mon." Hanzo shook the negative thoughts from her mind. "I'm going to change first then we'll just figure out how to set this up."

-

With the power of the internet, they were able to set up a small little rack to cook the fish on. It was made of wooden sticks and bound together by the rope that they brought. Hanzo was a little skeptical that it would catch on fire.

For the fire, they stacked in the small sticks and leaves first since they caught fire easier. They made a circle of stones around it then lit it with McCree's ever-present cigarette lighter. After the fire grew and started to burn away the leaves and sticks, they put in bigger and bigger pieces of firewood. In no time, they had a roaring fire and a small rack to cook the fish.

The sky had started to darken by the time Hana and Lucio came back. The sun cast hues of red, orange and purples in the sky in a vivid splash of colours.

Under the brightened sky, they gut and flayed the fish of its scales. Soon the mouthwatering smell of grilled fish filled the air. McCree sprinkled a bit of salt and pepper over the fish and let it simmer a bit. While they waited, he scraped off the bark on a few sticks until they were smooth. He then skewered the pieces of fish on it and handed the sticks out.

They ate and talked and joked around while the moon started to rise. At one point Lucio went and took out a banjo and started playing some songs. McCree took the banjo, saying that it was like a mini guitar and played some country songs. The rest of them laughed and covered their ears while faking horror. This went on and on until the moon reached its height and the fire finally died out. They all decided to call it a day and left, their throats sore from laughing but with high spirits.

-

The forest was hardly asleep while they rested, the sounds of the wildlife keeping Hanzo awake. It was nearly pitch black in the cozy little tent, save for the little mesh "window" that the moonlight shone through. She could hear McCree snoring softly next to her, a somewhat comforting sound.

Everyone else was probably asleep and the silence was almost unbearable. There was finally nothing to distract her from the question that was gnawing at the back of her mind.

What has she ever done to deserve this?

All her life she had killed people, not carrying who they were, innocent or not. All the time just wanting to be the best, to always follow orders- to be obedient. She was never like Genji, her brother that she always thought to be foolish and disrespectful by never finishing the job. She knows now that he never killed his targets not to rebel, but because he couldn't bear to kill people he thought as innocent.In a way, he was much braver than she ever was to defy the elders.

The only person in her life that cared about her, the only person who always did what he wanted to do and what he thought was right. Genji told her ten years after their fight that he had always wanted to run away from the clan, for a long time but the only thing that kept him there was her. He had loved her- and she had killed him.

She had never done anything right in her life. Maybe she deserved what was happening to her.

Every time she closed her eyes, she could remember exactly everything about the fight. Genji had told her that he didn't want to fight her. She called him a coward back then but realized how brave he was. After the fight when she had finished cleaning off all the blood, she realized that there was not a single mark on her skin. She knew that Genji was a much better fighter than that. He threw the fight just so he wouldn't hurt her, even if it cost him his life.

Hanzo turned her head to the side when she heard McCree shift beside her. She could no longer hear his quiet snores. She must have accidentally woke him up.

"Hey, are you okay?" The cowboy yawned sleepily. He sounded so tired and now she felt even more guilty that she woke him up. "What's wrong?"

"Uh- n-nothing..." Hanzo winced at her own voice. It was shaky and choked. She never even realized that she was crying, a few tears pooling on the sleeping bag. "I-I'm fine. You s-should just go back to sleep, Jesse. I'm fine."

"What's wrong?" McCree asked again, his voice more clear and less sleepy. "You can tell me."

"I'm fine- I'm fine." She wiped her face and turned away from him.

"No, you clearly have something on your mind." McCree gently tugged on her shoulder and pulled her around to face him. She felt his arms wrap around her shoulders and pulled to his chest. "You can tell me, Hanzo. What's wrong?"

She stayed silent, her face buried into his shirt. "I don't deserve this, any of this," Hanzo says eventually, pulling away from him slightly to look into his eyes. "I don't understand why you are so nice to me."

McCree frowned down at her, dragging a thumb across her cheek to wipe away the tears. "No, no, Hanzo. What do you mean?"

"You're too nice to me; everyone is too nice to me," she paused, hiccuping. She could feel the tears blurring her vision again. "Even after they found out what I did to Genji."

"Darlin, ain't nobody ever gonna judge ya on yer past mistakes- especially me. You can tell if somebody did somethin' and regrets it bad." He looked down at her. "If ya don't regret a wrongdoing thatcha should, that would give people a reason to hate you."

"You just can't say it was just a mistake that I regret," she hissed, pulling away from him. "I killed him, Jesse. I killed him. He was my own blood. No one would understand what that is like; it's not just something I can forget then move on."

"Everyone makes mistakes," McCree hushed her. "But they happened already. There's nothing we can do but try and make up for them."

"It's not as easy as that," Hanzo bit out bitterly. "What would you know about what I'm going through?"

"More than you think," McCree replied without hesitation. This made her pause; what could the cowboy possibly have done? He didn't seem like a person that wouldn't even consider doing something like what she did. "You aren't the only one that ever killed someone who was close to you."

He seemed distracted, his eyes unfocused and looking far away. Hanzo frowned. "Jesse, you don't have to talk about it..."

"No, I want to talk about it. I want you to understand."

"Understand what? It just looks like it makes you upset."

"I want you to understand," he paused, looking her directly in the eyes. "That everyone makes mistakes, but you eventually heal from them in the end."

She looked worryingly back at him, seeing nothing but sadness, anger and self-loathing in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" McCree just looked confused now, the sad expressions gone from his eyes.

"I just assumed that no one else ever had done anything like what I did. I assumed that you've never gone through what I did. I'm too absorbed in my own problems that I don't make time for others," Hanzo sighed.

"It's fine, darlin'." McCree smiled easily at her before a serious face settled over him again. "I know how you feel. It's gonna take time, but you'll eventually get past it. I know that I did and it was because I had people out there to help me." He paused again and she could almost see the years of memories flashing through his eyes. "Back in Deadlock, I had a friend who was just a few years younger than me. The gang had just recruited me a few years back an' thought I was a good asset. Bryn told me that they came along his family one day and killed 'em all then took him. Deadlock probably thought that they got lucky with me and tried to see if he could also be an asset to the gang. He never forgot what they did to his family."

He took a breath before continuing. "Bryn spent a few months there before he tried anything. I could tell that he was still scared. We became close friends 'cause of our closer age. Everybody else was thirty an' forty while I was sixteen and he was only fourteen. We both smoked and drank together at nights. I taught him to shoot so the others wouldn't just kill him because they thought he was useless. He was almost like a little brother to me. Until he ran off one day and, I don't know how, but he somehow contacted someone and got noticed by Overwatch."

"It wasn't..." He sighed and swallowed down whatever he was going to say then continued. "I was proud back then. All I wanted to do was please and get noticed by the higher ups. Bryn had told me a few times he planned to rat out the location where the Deadlock holed up. I always thought he was joking about it but I realized that's what he went to go do after he didn't come back after a day. Of course, I went and told them, the leaders. They went out and caught him. I still don't know how they managed it though. Maybe they always knew where he was but just thought he wanted out and decided to let him go." McCree closed his eyes and took another breath. "I pretty much doomed him after those words left my mouth. There was nothing that felt right after that. One day they brought him back, all bloody and bruised. I wanted to just go up to him but I couldn't move. He looked me in the eyes and froze me there with a look of betrayal. He knew I told them what he was planning to do."

McCree sighed again. She could see how much it had affected him. "I just... I just didn't know what to do. At night I snuck into where I knew they were holding him. I wanted to talk to him- apologize- anything. He didn't let me get a single word out and stopped me. All he said was that I had to get out of here before 'they' came looking. He told me to kill him. He said that the others would do worse than just hurt him after they found out what exactly he did. I- I didn't want to but..." McCree sighed again and closed his eyes. "I knew he was right. They would have tortured him and- and just... He said he'd rather die by my hand. He made me promise that I would leave. I couldn't shoot him. I just couldn't, so he took the gun from me and did it himself. I might have just killed him with my own hands by how it felt after."

He paused for a long time after that. "You probably know the rest of the story. Overwatch came in and arrested most of the gang and shot the ones who ran. They offered me a choice. To join them or to rot in jail for the rest of my life. Here I am now. I guess I chose right," he sighed, his saddened gaze looking far away. "I sometimes wonder what would have happened if I went with him or maybe even just kept my mouth shut. Maybe he would have lived." McCree paused again then looked down at her with conviction. "The thing is that you can't change what you did. Liquor can only do so much to drown away your memories. Genji is still here. You can try to make it up to him instead of pushing him away." He broke off with another sigh. "You're lucky that he's still here. I would give anything to get Bryn back, even if it is for a moment so I can apologize to him."

Hanzo stayed silent for a while, resting her head against his chest. He made her realize how lucky she was Genji was still here. She could still fix things between them. They still had time and each other. "Thank you, Jesse."

"It ain't nothin'," he reassured her. "Just save it for tomorrow and get some sleep now. We've got a long day ahead of us."

"Okay." She didn't immediately fall asleep like she would have liked to, although she felt a lot lighter like an unknown weight had been lifted off her chest. She will go find Genji as soon as she can. She realized now how much she had always wanted to say to him but never got the chance.

Hanzo listened to McCree's breathing getting deep and even again and knew that he was sleep. She leaned against him, his arms still wrapped around her and fell asleep, feeling safe for the first time in years. There was another feeling stirring in her chest. The last time she felt this was when she and Genji were younger, running and playing in the courtyard of the Shimada castle.

Happiness.

-

The morning felt like it came faster than it usually did, the sun's harsh rays peeking through the mesh 'windows' on the side of the tent.

"Hanzo, wake up."

McCree prodded her in the shoulder gently but she just simply rolled to the other side and mumbled a sleepy "go away". She felt him shift beside her and leave the tent. That was fine with her. She snuggled deeper into the scruffy but warm fabric of his serape, breathing in McCree's now familiar scent.

Hanzo almost dozed off again when she heard the crackling sound of the fire and the smell of smoke filling the air. Curiosity finally got the best of her when she smelt the sweet scent of something in the air. She rubbed her eyes then tied her hair up in a messy bun then headed out the tent.

Hana and Lucio were already awake, their hair tousled and a still slightly sleepy look in their eyes. They'd probably slept as late as she did last night. Looking now, they, along with McCree, were gathered around the same fire pit they used last night. The fire was small, no more than a couple of glowing embers and a few flames flickering weakly between the firewood, but they were still roasting marshmallows on sticks. They quickly explained that they were making s'mores, which was made of a combination of crackers, chocolate, and marshmallows sandwiched together. She didn't think it was a great breakfast but didn't complain when the sweet snack filled her stomach and made her feel less hungry.

The rest of the morning passed quickly as they packed everything away and got ready to go back to the base. After, they headed for breakfast at the same little diner near the mall that they went to yesterday. The manager and a few of the waiters and waitresses recognized Hana and Lucio; turned out that they were fans of the two and gave them private seating areas and asked for their autographs. Hanzo and McCree watched in amusement as the two chatted back happily with their apparent fans.

They were back on the road after no time. She was sitting on the motorcycle behind McCree with her arms wrapped around his chest. Their little 'vacation' was over now and she felt a touch of sadness at the thought. The quiet rumbling of the motorcycle cycle and the warm wind, that whipped at her hair, slowly made her sleepy again.

Hanzo finally gave up and let her eyes slip close but suddenly opened them again when she felt the motorcycle slow to a stop. She looked up at McCree in confusion.

"What's wrong? Did we run out of gas?" She asked, feeling slightly worried.

"No," McCree laughed. "I heard you yawn and start nodding off. Are you tired?"

"A bit," Hanzo admitted. "Staying up that late was a bad idea. You would be tired as well. Do you want me to drive?"

"No, it's fine." He shook his head and helped her off the motorcycle then shifted backward on the seat. "Here, sit in front of me. That way, if you fall asleep I could catch you so you wouldn't fall off the motorcycle," he spoke, his voice tinged with amusement.

They both looked up at the sound of another vehicle approaching and saw Hana and Lucio turning around and driving back to them.

"Is something wrong?" Lucio called out to them while slowing their motorcycle to a stop next to them.

"No, we're fine. Just make a quick stop," Hanzo replied, getting back onto the motorcycle in front of McCree. "Let's go."

He smiled and revved the engine and started to drive again, taking the lead. She looked back long enough to see that Hana and Lucio were following them then relaxed onto McCree.

She was asleep in no time.

-

She woke up shortly before they got back to the base, watching the trees flash by. Time seemed to speed up, with her back pressed to McCree's chest, listening to the sound of his breathing. When they finally arrived, they were greeted by a lone cyborg standing at the door waiting for them.

"You're back!" Hanzo could almost feel the happiness radiating off of him. "How was it?"

She hoped off the motorcycle and walked over to him, stretching her sore legs after keeping them in the same position for too long. "Fine," she stated simply, not wanting to give him the smug pleasure of being right. She actually enjoyed herself for once and wasn't ready to admit it to him just yet. He probably already knew how she felt anyway.

"Great!" Genji lead her away by the arm towards her room with an absentminded wave towards the others. "I'll catch up with you later, Jesse. I'm gonna borrow my sister if you don't mind."

"What is this about," Hanzo grumbled as he opened the door to his room.

"Pack your bags-" he dramatically waved his arms- "'cause we are going to Japan!"

She frowned at him for a few seconds. "Why? And I doubt anyone would let us go after we already had that break."

Genji shrugged. "Well, who cares? They already said yes. I just said we had a family emergency, which in your case, it kinda is. Don't you want to find out why whatever happened to you?" He gestured toward her.

"Okay, fine." She turned toward to her closet and looked around for a travel bag. "But why so soon?"

"Don't you want to get this sorted out as fast as we can?" He asked. In a way, he was right. She wanted to know what happened and perhaps see if it was reversible if possible. "Plus, it's not like you got attached or made any friends here."

The cheeky remark left a red blush on her face. "Hey, don't tell me that you weren't planning that. Jesse is just a friend-"

"Shush!" He interrupted her by putting a finger to her lips. "More packing and less talking. We can catch up on the plane."

"Plane?" Hanzo asked in bewilderment. Where could he possibly have gotten a plane? They were also at least an hour far from an airport- or any civilization in fact.

"Yeah! I got Jack to let us borrow the plane for a few days."

"Jack as in Soldier 76?"

"Yep."

"Strike Commander Jack Morrison?" She asked again, not believing him.

"Yeah? Why?" He asked back in confusion. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"How the hell did you do that?" Hanzo asked. "The man is almost stubborn as you were in your youth. He would not have let us go borrow a plane just to go back to Japan. I thought you asked Winston or something. I can see him agreeing... but Solider 76?"

"Ha, believe me, it took a lot of convincing on my part." Genji laughed, finally understanding her bewilderment. "Angela also may have had to help me convince him."

She just snorted and turned back to her closet, rummaging through her clothes to find something that would fit her. Of course, he did. She couldn't see him do anything about the doctor.

-

It didn't take Hanzo long to finish packing considering that she didn't have that many clothes in the first place and that Genji just stuffed everything into the bag, regardless of size. They headed towards the hangar where the plane was docked, Genji asking her questions about their trip all the way. She went through the hangar doors only to stop when she saw McCree standing near the plane, silently waiting. She walked over to him, a question forming on her lips.

"Leaving so soon?" The cowboy asked, beating her to speaking. His tone was teasing, but she heard the underlying sadness there.

"It's not like that. I'm coming back," she replied evenly. "I want to figure out some things first."

He sighed, looking over to the plane then back to her. "I'm not going to stop you but..." He gave her a hopeless grin. "I'm going to miss you."

"I will too." Hanzo surprised herself because she realized that she actually meant it. Fully knowing that Genji was watching, she took a step closer to McCree and tiptoed slightly, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you."

His expression was priceless. His eyes had gone wide with shock and his entire face was red. His mouth was still twisted in between a grin and a smile.

Hanzo walked onto the plane, a smile on her face. She could almost feel Genji's shock as she walked by him.

-

The plane ride was well over eight hours and for most of that Hanzo slept. He could tell that she was tired from her road trip and felt a twinge of guilt for dragging her into this right after she got back. But he had to, he told himself. He didn't have time.

He was scared.

Genji placed his hands on his lap, clasping his hands together but they kept shaking no matter what he did. He felt so exerted from trying to stay positive around her. That was just it. He was selfish. It wasn't fair to her- he wasn't being fair to anybody. they had every right to know. Yet- he couldn't bring himself to do anything but this. What if he was wrong? What if he hurt everyone even more?

 _No, thoughts like that didn't help anyone._  Genji could almost hear the voice of his teacher, Zenyatta speaking inside his head as if he was right next to him. _You will have to trust yourself that you are right, regardless of what people think, otherwise there will never be any progress._ He knew his teacher was right.

He took a few deep breaths, remembering how the monic had taught him and tried to still his hands, but they needed something to do. He looked over at Hanzo, who was asleep next to him in the pilot seat and tried to distract himself. They were both sitting in the cockpit since the plane was automated and piloted by Athena, Winston's AI. He had to thank the gorilla for that.

Genji caught sight of her phone that was clutched loosely in her hand. He reached over and slid the smartphone out of her grip, careful not to disturb her. With the phone in his hands, he turned it on and unlocked it, delighted to see that she hadn't changed her password.

He skimmed through the apps, not seeing anything too interesting and not surprisingly, finding no games at all. At last, he opened her photos and smiled when he found the most recent photo of her and McCree sitting in front of a campfire. He flicked through the photos, seeing how she was smiling in each one. She clearly had enjoyed her time with Lucio, Hana, and McCree. The oldest picture he found was the one he had taken, of McCree leaning over her in the bar. Hanzo's eyes were wide and the cowboy was grinning down at her, somehow keeping the glass of wine from spilling.

"I'm glad," Genji spoke quietly, not wanting to wake her. "I'm glad you found someone that makes you happy. Jesse is a good person. He'll help you just like he helped me. I hope you let him in."

He let the silence hang in the air, interrupted by the occasional thrumming of the plane engine. He struggled to keep his emotions in check. He can't afford to break now. Genji let out another sigh but couldn't manage to keep his voice from shaking.

"I'm glad you have someone that will be there for you- when I'm gone."

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, im not sure but a lot of people headcannon the shimada dragons with the names Soba, Udon and Ramen, and because of my lack of immagination, thats what i guess ill go with.
> 
> This got completely out of hand (and 'cause I kinda ship it now??? I need more comfort McHanzo.) Anywayy, this was like 300% longer than I planned. now it's 17500-ish words. Part 2 has been outlined and soon to be written.  
> I finally found an editor willing to put up with my terrible spelling/grammar!! So hopefully this wont have too many errors. (Any programs I use don't ever work because they always either edit in American English or in British English which is terrible since Canadian English is a mix of the two)

**Author's Note:**

> __  
>  [Tumblr](https://rndomdragon.tumblr.com)   
> 


End file.
